fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Eliza Hart
Eliza Hart is an American professional wrestler. She is currently signed to Women’s Wrestling League (WWL) and Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the RAMPAGE brand. Background * Series: Original Character (OC) * Species: Human * Age: 35 * Height: 5’7” * Weight: 121 lbs. * Companies: (Current) WWL, APEX * Debut: 2007 * Status: '''Active * '''Billed from: Tampa, Florida * Allies: Samus Aran, Kendra Daniels, Allison Wilson, Mileena, Juri, Sally Acorn, Kari Kamiya (WWL) * Rivals: '''Haruhi Suzumiya, Bedatti Sealight, Rena the Fox, Amy Rose, Princess Elise * '''Twitter: @BlackWidow Appearance Early life Professional Wrestling Career Women’s Wrestling League Apex Caliber Wrestling Evil Beauty (2013–present) Personality Eliza is someone who is looking to redefine herself, both in the ring and out of it. After a well-kept secret sexual relationship was discovered between her and fellow Evil Beauty member Kendra Daniels, she has struggled to rid herself of its memories. Forsaken by her ex-boyfriend Scourge and made a laughingstock backstage at APEX Wrestling, she has become more explosive and rage-driven in her pursuits to redefine herself as a dangerous competitor. She will go to extreme lengths to prove this to everyone, whether its taking out multiple wrestlers in the ring, backstage, through brutal and unethical methods. She will not stop until everyone remembers who she really is: the most dangerous woman in APEX. She gives no leniency in the ring to any of her opponents, and attacks with brute force and strength. Her new look is a symbol of her transformation from the person she once was. Personal Life In Wrestling Eliza Hart uses mainly technical-style wrestling, but will sometimes resort to those of a brawler or high-flyer. Finishing moves * Black Widow (Sitout Inverted Front Powerslam) * Gravedigger (Spinning Spike Brainbuster) * Kiss of Death (Double Underhook Front Flip Piledriver) – used rarely * Pitch Black KO (Gory Neckbreaker) * Widow’s Bite (Front Flip Legsweep DDT) Signature moves * A-rack-naphobia (Sitout Backbreaker Rack Drop) * Back Body Drop * Bear Hug * Boston Crab, sometimes transitioned from an elevated position or done in a modified way * Bridging Reverse Chinlock * Diving Leg Lariat * Electric Chair into a Drop or a Facebuster * Fireman’s Carry spun out into a Sidewalk Slam * Flapjack * Headbutt * Hurricanrana * Japanese Arm Drag, sometimes done repeatedly in succession * Lifting DDT, sometimes from an elevated position * Multiple kick variations ** Drop, sometimes from the top rope or to a kneeling opponent ** Side ** Spinning Heel * Paralyzer (Swinging Fisherman’s Neckbreaker) * Pendulum Backbreaker * Plancha * Poison Trap (Damascus Head-Leglock) * Poisonous Ending (Running Lariat) * Sitout Powerbomb * Slingshot Belly-to-back Backbreaker * Snap Scoop Powerslam * Snap Suplex * Surfboard Stretch * Toxic Shock (Lifting Reverse DDT) * Venomous Finale ''(Inverted Samoan Drop (APEX) / Airplane Spin into a Neckbreaker (WWL)) * ''Widow’s Whiplash (Sling Blade) * Widow’s Press ''(Military Press into a Powerslam or Gutbuster) Managers * 'Kendra Daniels' * '''Allison Wilson' Nicknames * “The Black Widow” Entrance themes * “Rebirthing” by Skillet * “So Beautiful, So Evil” by Digital Summer (APEX; 2013 – present; used while as a part of Evil Beauty) Championships and Accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling Women’s Wrestling League * WWL Championship (3 times) * WWL Hardcore Championship (1 time) * WWL Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Samus Aran * Diva Rumble (2011) * Money in the Bank (2008, inaugural) Trivia * Eliza has held the WWL Championship at the same she held the WWL Tag Team Championship. Category:Wrestling Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers